Thunderstorm
by vinegarette-kiss
Summary: ONESHOT AU 01 – Comfort. Familiar things are most comforting – Enjyu never thought he’d be glad to be yelling at a blonde for bring such mess into Enjyu’s carefully tidied flat. 30 TOPICS. GrayXEnjyu. Shounenai.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yup...I have actually written something... Kay, I know I haven't written anything for like, months but I've had the writer's block and the 'i-can't-think-of-a-decent-ending' block too, so blame me. But suddenly I have this urge to write and write, so think of this oneshot as a 'entry' back into the world of Fanfiction - so expect updates on other fics soon!

The words aren't from any LJ challenges or anything, I just randomly made them up so please don't ask me for sites and lists. Why GrayXEnjyu? Because that is totally my '1' true pairing, and the close runners-up are CaratXBull and CainXJoshua.

Summary:

((AU)) #01 – Comfort. Familiar things are most comforting – Enjyu never thought he'd be glad to be yelling at a blonde for bring such mess into Enjyu's carefully tidied flat. 30 TOPICS. GrayXEnjyu. Shounen-ai.

**Thunderstorm**

#01 – Comfort

Familiar things are most comforting – Enjyu never thought he'd be glad to be yelling at a blonde for bring such mess into Enjyu's carefully tidied flat.

#02 – Boots

Enjyu's boots are covered in mud so he leaves them at the door. That's when he sees Gray looking at him with a smug expression. "Know what pretty boy? Without your platform boots I'm taller than you."

#03 – Rain

Gray likes rain because sunshine always comes after, no matter how long it takes. Enjyu like the rain because no one can see him cry.

#04 – Purple

"I used to have blue hair when I was a kid," Enjyu had once told Gray – "But then cos of some freak of nature I ended up with red hair." Gray smirked, "When you get old, you'll probably get purple hair to match your jumpsuit."

#05 – Soft

Enjyu had always thought that Gray's poncho despite being a ugly coloured brown would be soft, what he didn't count on was the fact that Gray was actually softer.

#06 – Waiting

Enjyu doesn't know why he keeps staring at the cordless phone in his hand. It's not like Gray's going to call, he's got a two-track mind and somehow the two things that are always on it are b-da battling and Liena. Everything else barely registers. But he still waits anyway.

#07 – Cold

It's bloody freezing so Enjyu does one of the things he swore he would never do. He snuggles against Gray's nice warm body. Gray raises an eyebrow, "Snuggling huh?" Enjyu glares at him. "I don't snuggle. You're my portable heater."

#08 – Apology

"Sorry…" Enjyu mumbles underneath his breath as he sits on the opposite side of the bed. Gray tilts his head back, "I thought you said you'd never apologize first?" Enjyu holds up a fluffy white bunny slipper, "I'm not – I'm apologizing to this thing for throwing it at your head."

#09 – Telephone

Enjyu leans on Gray's shoulder – it's leaning because he won't call it snuggling. "You'll call right?" He whispers quietly as Gray walks away with his luggage and he knows that Gray can't hear him and wouldn't even if he could.

#10 – Ears

Usually, when Enjyu licks Gray, he gets a barely audible moan or a annoyed, 'later' glance. When Enjyu licks Gray's ear, he gets a blonde in hysterical laughter. Enjyu never knew Gray was so ticklish.

#11 – Name

Enjyu knows Gray hates it whenever he calls him 'blondie' but then he hates it when Gray calls him 'pretty boy.'

#12 – Manners

Gray loves it seeing Enjyu beg, the way that red hair flies into a frenzy, the way that perfectly kissable mouth opens and closes with illiterate moans but most of all he loves it when Enjyu leans against him, gasping for air and a quiet 'please' is heard. Gray always responds after that, manners are very important.

#13 – Death

Gray never understood why people were so scared of death, what could they possibly have to live for that would be so important? Then Gray discovered b-da battling. Winning. Liena. And finally Gray discovered Enjyu. Gray still isn't quite sure, but he thinks he's starting to understand.

#14 – Kiss

The first time they kissed, they ended up banging their foreheads together – thus, a second attempt had to be made. The second attempt was successful but they ended up having a third and fourth one anyway.

#15 – Breathe

They never breathe in unison, not the way that 'couples' are supposed too, feeling this wonderful sense of connective-ness or whatever. One inhales. One exhales. One inhales. One exhales. Maybe it's not connected or whatever, but at least this way they know that the other one is still alive.

#16 – Weakness

There are no comforting, uplifting conversations between them because neither wish to show weakness. Instead they exchange blows, hurl insults and condemn each other to hell and back, but in the end, fighting just lets the other one know that they're okay.

#17 – Chips

Enjyu can only remember one time that Gray has ever cried in front of him, and that was when Liena was involved in a car accident in which Gray happened to be the driver. He didn't offer comforting words when the blonde did break down in tears, instead he walked over to the vending machine and handed him a bag of chicken chips.

#18 – Speed

Everything they do is fast and heated – there are no 'romantic' moments, no bouquets of roses and stargazing on a picnic mat in the middle of the night. There is nothing beautiful about what they share, everything they share is raw and intense – that's what makes it real, that's what reminds them that it's not a dream.

#19 – Wind

Gray likes the way the wind feels against his skin, cool but only for a fleeting second before it moves on. Enjyu likes the way the wind surrounds Gray, ruffling the poncho until it hovers around his neck, letting Enjyu admire the exposed skin.

#20 – Freedom

'This just a benefits thing, kay?' Gray always says. 'I wanna screw someone and you just happened to be the closest willing thing.' Enjyu accepts this because this is how it should be, if it became a 'relationship' things would get too close, too scary and all that freedom would be lost.

#21 – Real

It started off as rooming together to scrape up enough rent, then it became relieving stress. And then somewhere along the line between arguing over dinner and making out on the dining table it stopped being convenient. It became real.

#22 – Smile

Gray hardly ever smiles at anyone except for Yamato or Liena, any other time he smiles – something bad is bound to happen. Which is why Enjyu is perfectly happy seeing Gray grumble and angst.

#23 – Fighting

In all honesty, Gray and Enjyu don't actually disagree that much. But arguing is fun and it takes up time, but it's probably the end result that makes it worthwhile. The making up bit, or more literally correct – the making **out**.

#24 – Win

"I win," Gray states, sitting on Enjyu's toned stomach, easily pinning both of the arms above Enjyu's head. Enjyu only smirks, "Well, I'm better than you at everything else so you might as well win **something**." Gray lets out a low growl and attacks Enjyu's neck.

#25 – Hope

None of them ever have hopes or thoughts about becoming a actual 'couple' – well at least, none of them are ever brave or stupid enough to actually admit it out loud.

#26 – Sleep

Usually, Gray can never get to sleep – it's partly insomnia and partly the fact that he can hear voices through the wind – and it's not just during b-da battles either. But sometimes, he looks over at the redhead on the opposite side, twisting and turning and screaming that he's sorry, over and over again, he thinks that maybe it's a good thing.

#27 – Laughter

Time has moved on and neither of them b-da battle professionally, each has settled in to normal, civilian life – though being a private detective and a undercover policeman isn't exactly 'normal' life. Sometimes, though the old childhood toys are taken out and they b-da battle once more, it's different now – all the intensity is gone and all that is left are two teens laughing their heads off, having a good time.

#28 – Chocolates

Every Valentines, they try to make an effort to be nice to the other. The blonde always gives a box of wrapped chocolates; the redhead gives back in return another box of wrapped chocolates. Then, secretly in turn, they give it to Terry – for neither of them actually like sweets. It's really no wonder that Terry worries about becoming obese each year.

#29 – Glance

The first time they see each other, there is no wondrous feeling of 'true love' and no fireworks go off in the background. Instead, there is only time for Gray to glance over to the cold blue eyes before he promptly trips over an outstretched foot. The only feeling Gray feels is utter hatred and Enjyu in turn, enjoys a burst of superiority.

#30 – Fairytale

Life is not a fairytale, they both know and is never going to be unless your name is Carat Watts and Bull Borgnine. But it's nice, nice to pretend as they squabble over doing dishes, rent and various other pointless things that it really is a fairytale and maybe the hard journey are over and the ending is soon. And both inwardly hope, that maybe, maybe when the ending does come that the other will be there at the end.


End file.
